


Destiel Song Drabbles Challenge - Part 1

by JenSpinner



Series: Destiel Port Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys, Dead Dean. Dead Dean. Dead Dean..., Father of the Bride, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Meg's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Song #40Song Title - Let The Bodies Hit The FloorBy Song Artist - Drowning Poolhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0&index=5&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa





	1. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #40
> 
> Song Title - Let The Bodies Hit The Floor  
> By Song Artist - Drowning Pool
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0&index=5&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa

Castiel roars loudly, Namoi is drilling into his head again. But this time, he fights, he fights to stay with himself, to remain _himself_. Even against the agonizing torture and pain...

After what feels like years, Naomi is finished. 

Castiel opens his eyes. Emotionless. Straight-faced. 

"Castiel, You are going to kill Dean Winchester..."

*

Castiel walks through eerily silent corridors, following Namoi obediently. 

Namoi pushes open a crisp clean white door behind which - there is a large clean room, rows upon rows of Dean... Castiel looks from them to Naomi, brow raised. 

"Begin," She says simply with a nod toward the room. Castiel's angel blade drops from his sleeve to his hand and he moves into the room, unblinking and without hesitation... 

The thudding of body after body, the smell of blood, the sound of slashing, the screams of pain, the crunching of bones breaking. 

Castiel kills Dean, over and over... Hating himself. Hating that he will have these memories forever. He cuts down another Dean, bloody and brutal. He hacks and slashes, he stabs and attacks, attacks, attacks... 

The bodies litter the floor, hundreds... thousands of pale or bloodied faces, all of the man he loves... All lifeless and shocked. All Dean. 

Castiel's face remains expressionless throughout, but he feels sick, a dark pain of guilt twisting inside him. 

Hundreds of Dean's down and Castiel keeps at it. Hacking a path through the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

*

He steps towards one of the last Dean's... Looks into his eyes, raises his angel blade and then... 

He stops. 

He narrows his eyes, he feels it. Dean's soul, singing out to him. The real Dean. He looks back at Naomi, who had been following behind him. 

 

"Castiel, continue..." Said Naomi firmly. Castiel, turns away from Dean, standing himself between him and Naomi. 

"You really think I wouldn't know the real, Dean?" Askes Castiel as Naomi stares at him with wide eyes "You really thought I would hurt him?" 

"Castiel... Kill him" Commands Naomi, trying to regain control.

Castiel raises his angel blade, but not toward Dean... He advance's on Naomi, who repeats her command again, sounding more desperate. 

"You think I wouldn't detect his true soul." Says Castiel taking another step toward the other angel "This is your problem, Naomi... You don't understand emotion. You don't understand, love." He lunges forward with his blade, stabbing through Naomi's chest and saying quietly as her eyes and mouth light up, blindingly bright white "I would never hurt the man I love" 

Naomi falls to the ground, her body; smoldering and motionless. 

Castiel turns to face Dean. The real Dean, the man, the soul he loves more than anything in the entire world... 

Dean stares at him, eyes wide. Lips parted in shock. He speaks in barely more than a whisper, just one questioning word.

"Cas..?" 

"Hello Dean" 


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #15
> 
> Song Title - Only Human-SPN  
> By Song Artist - ?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHoQDMgKHFY&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=4

_My Name Is Meg Masters, I'm the demon who 'fell' for an angel..._

 

 

_It used to be simple. I used to have a mission, someone to follow, something to work towards. Free Lucifer. Sam and Dean, I could have handled... Even when we'd 'team up', I was looking out for myself... but then I met him and I began... To feel._

_Well not at first, at first it was purely sexual. Even a demon has desires, we're actually kind of built on them. I desired him, with the other demons that I was working with gone and Lucifer trapped in the cage once more, I had only one desire, a desire of my own and it threatened to consume me. Castiel._

_I know he didn't approve of what I am, he'd actively fought against me... And yet something had still bloomed. I guess more so in me than in him, but with him too. A fondness. I didn't kid myself that he could ever love me, my soul far too ugly and scarred after everything I'd done and nothing in comparison to the soul of who he truly desired._

_Dean Winchester. Castiel would have died for him, did. The only thing he'd ever truly loved, was this human, this flesh and blood man. This hero._

_I know that now... But I still tried, I got a little less bad, a little more good... I did it for him, I helped Dean for him. I kissed him. I ached for him. I guess you could liken it to an angel falling from grace, It was as though I was rising up from the depths of evil, as he fell... I rose. Meeting him in the middle..._

_We had a bond, we shared a moment... But his want, his desire for Dean... Would last a lifetime._

_And that is how Dean Winchester became the only human I would never hurt, for to hurt Dean, would be to hurt Castiel..._

_And while he would never be mine, I still wanted him to be happy..._


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 79
> 
> Song Title - "Friends"  
> By Song Artist - Blake Shelton "Friends"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HdQSzBOd_w&index=3&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&t=0s

Dean's eyes move from the cards in his hand, to the other players around the table, from side to side. Someone has cheated, but these guys all know each other and Dean is outnumbered four to one, he knows he can either pay or fight... 

He reaches out for his whiskey. Pulling the glass through the tension in the air toward him. The rim of the glass meets his lips as his eyes catch sight of the man in the corner of the room, who appears to be watching him under the tilt of his cowboy hat. The man is dressed in black from head to toe, black dusty shirt, under a tight waistcoat, dark but worn jeans with a silver belt buckle glinting out from under a long leather coat that falls past the man's knees.

Dean downs his drink and then stands up so suddenly it catches the other men sat around the table off guard, the first punch thrown is from Dean into the nose of the man to his right. The others are up within a second. Wooden chairs tumbling to the floor, glasses scattering and breaking across the floor as Dean pushes the table forward on to the feet of the two men in front of him. 

Dean turns to the man to his left in time to see a fist coming toward his face, the punch connects, hard and jarring. The others are back in the fight in moments and Dean feels hands grip his arms on either side as blood drips from his nose on to the floor. 

Punches begin to land on his stomach, winding him. Dean spits out a mouthful of blood into the face of one of his attackers. His eyes scan the room, for an escape but instead, he sees the man in black walking towards them, his stirrups clicking along the floor as he moves, the man's eyes set on one of the men holding Dean. 

The man in black throws his whole body back, his coat billowing out wildly behind him before he swings his fist powerfully forward into the jaw of the man holding his arm, the man - caught off guard stumbles, releasing Dean's arm. Dean uses the opportunity to continue fighting the other man holding him. 

*

Bloody but laughing Dean and his rescuer enter the motel room, bolting the door behind them. The man in black knocks Dean's hat from his head, before lifting his own and throwing it neatly on to the hat stand in a move that Dean could swear was rehearsed. The man in black pushes Dean into the wall and his lips and hands are just on him, straight away. Their stubbled jaws scratching slightly as they move with furiously lit passion from one side of the room toward the bed, bumping carelessly into absolutely everything in the room before reaching their destination. Dean falling backward onto the bed. 

"My name is Castiel," Says the man in black as he roughly tugs Dean's boots from his feet, as Dean unbuttons his own shirt hastily. 

"Dean," Says Dean breathlessly as he throws his shirt across the room. 

Castiel smiles a white toothy grin down at Dean as he pulls his pants down his legs. He unbuckles his own pants, pushing them down his legs and shucks off his leather coat, letting it fall to the floor behind him before he climbs unceremoniously over Dean and sinks himself down on to Dean's hardness, hissing at the stretch. 

Dean groans as Castiel lowers himself over him, moving his hips as he kisses Dean's bloody lips. Sweat, blood... Heat. 

*

That evening they leave the motel together, their horses billowing trails of dust as they speed off side by side following that sweet orange sun in the distance.  


	4. Drop That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 65
> 
> Song Title - "Drop That"  
> By Song Artist - Home (OST) Jacob Plant
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OypAHwLmh8g&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=3

"You shot me?" Says Dean weakly with wide eyes searching those of the boy before him. 

*

Dean had been being careful, moving silently and swiftly through the dark room, he had been careful when turning corners, his gun raised and his eyes and ears focused. He'd taken, one, two out with ease. He'd avoided their fire easily. Dodging and ducking out of the way before firing back and hitting his target perfectly. 

When he was nearly at the flag at the other end of the room, the boy had popped up, seemingly out of thin air. The sight of him had knocked the air from Dean's lungs. 

He was gorgeous. Messy black hair, eyes narrowed, a twisting smile etched across his face as though he knew exactly what he was making Dean feel. 

Dean had his gun in his hand... But he hadn't fired. He'd stared, captivated by the man in front of him completely... He hadn't even registered that the other man had raised his gun until it was too late... 

He'd looked deeply into those blue orbs as the boy had winked at him. Squeezing his trigger and shooting Dean square in the chest. 

*

"You shot me?"

"I did. I believe that means that my team wins..." Said the boy moving forward toward Dean "Drop that" He said pointing to the flag that Dean had tucked into his jeans pocket. 

Dean wordlessly hands the flag over. The lights in the room come up and the game is over... 

The boy laughs at the shell shocked look on Dean's face. 

"Sorry to have killed you... But now the game is over and I can take you out for a drink" 

Dean blinks and swallows. 

"I'm Castiel, by the way," Says the boy as he smiles at Dean and grabs his hand pulling him toward the exit so they can get out of the maze and hand back the laser tag guns... 

"Dean,"

"Hello Dean"


	5. Here Comes Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 77
> 
> Song Title - Here Comes Goodbye  
> By Song Artist - Rascal Flatts
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIczlV9bjpY&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=2

Dean was messing with Castiel's tie, neatening it out. His hands landed on Castiel's shoulders and he smiled at him warmly "You ready?" 

Castiel gives him a smile back "Yes," He says "Although I hardly believe this is happening..." 

"She's happy Cas," Says Dean softly. Letting his hands fall to his side "She's going to be alright, you know?" 

"I know, Dean. But I never thought she'd ask me to..." 

*

 

Six Months Earlier 

Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion "Claire, are you sure? I mean I'm not..." 

"Don't." Says Claire suddenly "You are. In a way, you've looked out for me, it's almost like, his heart is with you. You may not be biologically my dad...  But you are a father to me. Please?" 

"Of course, of course, Claire. If you're sure that's what you want, I'd be honored" Smiles Castiel, flinching as Claire throws her arms around him, he relaxes into the hug and hugs her back.

 

*

Dean leads Castiel to the door. They wait a few moments and then Jody appears around the corner. With Claire by her side. Her white dress, breathtakingly beautiful and so different from the usual jeans and shirt. Her hair flows in curls around her shoulders and her usual thick eyeliner is replaced by soft natural colors. 

Dean's eyebrows shoot up, he smiles "You scrub up well, kid," He says fondly

"You look beautiful, Claire," Says Castiel as she smiles at him and takes his hand "Time to give you away" He adds sounding emotional. 

"It's not as if this is goodbye," Says Claire as she links Castiel's arm "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried" 

Dean shoots Castiel a wink as he turns and leads a silently weeping Jody away so they can take their seats. 

"Ready?" Askes Castiel 

Claire takes a deep breath and nods "Ready" 

Castiel walks Claire down the aisle... Kissing her on the cheek and smiling at her proudly, before turning to Jack who is staring at Claire through wide misty eyes as though she was the moon, the stars, as beautiful as the whole damn galaxy.   

*

"You alright?" Dean asks Castiel after the ceremony

"I feel like... I've just said goodbye to both 'my children'." 

"You said goodbye to them being children... But not to them being yours" Says Dean sweetly. He pulls Castiel into a warm, comforting hug, kissing his ear as he says "They'll always be your's Cas, just like me" 

 

 


End file.
